


Lips of an Angel

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherlock Song Fics [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femlock, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Based on song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. This is also being posted for Sherstrade month. John cheats on Sherlock. Mention of abuse.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Song Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699723
Kudos: 13





	Lips of an Angel

**_Honey why you calling me so late?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's kinda hard to talk right now._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Greg is working on paperwork that he had taken home with him. His phone starts ringing and he sees a name light up his phone. It’s the woman that he hasn’t talked to except a couple of texts here and there for the last six months. “ _ Sherlock, why are you calling so late?” _

_ “I wanted to talk to you, Greg. I know we’ve only texted and in secret, but I missed your voice.” Comes the woman’s reply on the other end. Greg can tell she’s crying on the other end of the phone. _

_ “Sunshine, why are you crying? Is everything ok? Did John do something?” Greg says automatically wanting to know why his ex-fiancé was crying. _

_ “I’m fine, why are you whispering, Greg?” Sherlock says trying to calm down, but Greg doesn’t miss that she didn’t answer about John or crying. _

**_Well, my girl's in the next room_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sometimes I wish she was you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I guess we never really moved on_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It sounds so sweet_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Coming from the lips of an angel_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hearing those words it makes me weak_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “Emily’s in the next room. I wish she was you quite a bit.” _

_ “Yeah, I guess neither of us really ever moved on, Greg.” _

_ “It’s so good to hear you saying my name. It always sounds so sweet coming from your lips, Angel.” Greg says using the old nickname for Sherlock. “It makes me want to leave and go back to you.” _

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With the lips of an angel_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ “I never want to say goodbye to you, but the more we talk baby, the harder it is to stay faithful. Especially with your words, Angel.” Greg says. _

_ “I feel the same way Greg. John caught me when I was daydreaming about us, I accidently said your name. He wasn’t very happy. Have you dreamt of me?” _ **_  
_ ** **_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And does he know you're talking to me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will it start a fight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No I don't think she has a clue_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ “It’s funny that you’re calling me tonight, Emily was at a ‘friends’ house, we both know what that means. Yes, I have dreamt of you too, every night. Does John know you’re talking to me? Will it start another fight?” _

_ “No he doesn’t know, and if he did it’s kinda his fault. He’s at Mary’s, so we know what’s going on. Does Emily know?” _

_ “I don’t think she has a clue.” _

_ “Greg, why did we ever break up?” _

_ “You know why. John came back from war, and it was all downhill from there.” _ **_  
  
_ **

“I don’t know why I thought John was a better choice.”

“Sherlock, is John abusing you?”

“Yeah, Greg, he’s not the same as before the war. I can’t keep this up, but I don’t know where I could go.”

“I can have him arrested, Sherlock.”

“No, if you do that then Mycroft would put him in government lock up, and we know what he would do.”

“Would that be so bad?”   
  


“Greg, you know that’s wrong. We can’t just let him be killed.”   
  
“He’s hurt you Sherlock.” Greg is starting to look through his address book to see if he can find someone to help Sherlock. A piece of paper fell out that he had forgotten about. “What about Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson would help you I bet. I’ll call her and then help you move if she has a flat.”

“Greg, are you talking to Sherlock! Really, I thought we agreed you weren’t to talk to her!” Emily yells at Greg.

“Em, she needs help, John is abusing her.” Greg replies keeping a calm voice.

“Don’t Em, me, Gregory Lestrade! Why don’t you go to her, because we are through! I’ll go to Tom’s house, but I want you and your stuff out of here by this weekend!”

“Oh is Tom’s lease up this weekend. We’ve been done for awhile Emily, just fooling ourselves. Good thing my name isn’t on the lease to this place you can pay the rent now.” Greg replies and Sherlock can hear Emily slam the door.

“So, maybe we could see if Mrs. Hudson has a two bedroom?”

“Yeah, let’s do that. Maybe we can give us a try again.”

“Yeah I’d like that Greg.”


End file.
